<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Cherry by celardor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702676">Sweet Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celardor/pseuds/celardor'>celardor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celardor/pseuds/celardor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri buys the wrong lube, but it all works out. Basically just porn!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dipping my toes back into fic writing with this little porny one-shot. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri stares in bewilderment at the diverse assortment of bottles and packages in front of him. He glances awkwardly up and down the aisle, then sighs. He’s an adult, for crying out loud, he should not feel embarrassed about buying some supplies at the pharmacy. The problem, of course, is that he is in St. Petersburg, and his attempts to learn some conversational Russian have left him woefully unprepared to read the label on a bottle of personal lubricant. Why, oh why, are there so many different types? </p><p>He had thought it should be relatively easy to just pick out another bottle of the same brand they’ve been using. But now that he’s here, he doesn’t see anything that he recognizes. What if he accidentally grabs one of the weird ones that gives you tingles? He and Victor had tried that once and both agreed that it was not for them. </p><p>A young woman in a hoodie turns down the aisle and begins perusing the condoms next to him. Yuuri tries very hard not to make eye contact. He could Google some of the Russian, but then he would be the weird guy at the pharmacy Googling lube. He could call Victor, but then he’d be the weird guy talking on the phone about lube. Neither seem like great options.</p><p>The longer he lingers, the more awkward he feels. The woman next to him has chosen a box of condoms, and gives him an appraising look.</p><p>Inevitably, Yuuri does what he always does in this type of situation. He panics, and grabs a bottle at random.</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>When Yuuri gets home, he finds Victor stretching on a yoga mat in their living room. He’s wearing loose track pants and a tight black t-shirt that clings to him in all the right places. There’s a thin sheen of sweat still on his skin, so he must have just gotten home from his run with Makkachin. Yuuri can’t help but stare a little as he sets down his bags of groceries and other items. Victor is so beautiful, and sometimes he still feels awestruck by it. </p><p>It also doesn’t hurt that Victor, lying on his back, is currently holding his foot above his head in a perfect split. He’s been working hard to get back to his previous flexibility, now that he’s properly training again. Seeing him laid out on his back like that, Yuuri can’t help but think about what else could be done with Victor in that position... </p><p>It must be obvious where Yuuri’s thoughts have headed, because Victor smirks and says, “Welcome home, darling. See something you like?”</p><p>“Mm. Something I like very much,” Yuuri replies. He toes off his sandals and pads over in bare feet to look down at Victor.</p><p>Victor grins up at him, relaxing even deeper into his stretch with a breathy sigh and a wiggle of his ass that is clearly calculated to make Yuuri’s blood pressure spike. They’ve both been a little on edge since Yuuri got back from a short trip to Japan yesterday. It’s always like this when one of them has to travel. The next few days after they reunite feel charged, so that a single touch or look is all it takes to send them crashing into each other, crazy with need.</p><p>That’s how Yuuri feels now, like nothing in this moment is as important as his sudden need to get Victor’s body pressed up against his. He wants Victor to feel the same way, so he goes for the move that never fails.</p><p>Slowly, Yuuri drags his bare foot up Victor’s leg that is extended on the floor. Victor freezes, and then gasps when Yuuri’s foot finds his crotch and gives the bulge there a firm caress. They lock eyes, and just like that the switch flips.</p><p>Victor drops his own foot and grabs Yuuri’s, bringing it to his mouth. He kisses the sole of Yuuri’s foot and tongues at his toes. They’re both panting a little by the time he’s dropping lingering kisses up Yuuri’s calf.</p><p>“Yuuri,” Victor purrs, “Did you miss me just now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuuri says, breathlessly. “I picked up some more...supplies, while I was at the pharmacy. I’ve been thinking of you ever since.”</p><p>Victor groans, and tugs on the leg in his grip, pulling Yuuri down to straddle him on the mat. In this position, it’s easy for their mouths meet in a deep kiss, and it’s so good. Yuuri has Victor’s tongue in his mouth and his hands on his ass and he’s not sure he could ever get enough of this. Victor pulls Yuuri closer, grinding him down against his lap so he can feel exactly how much they both want this. Yuuri whimpers a little at the friction, and pulls away for a moment to tug Victor’s shirt off his head. Victor does the same for him, and then they’re skin against skin. </p><p>Victor’s mouth is hot and wet and wonderful against his, but Yuuri wants to taste more so he starts biting a string of bruising kisses down Victor’s neck and across his chest. Victor moans and tangles his fingers in Yuuri’s hair when Yuuri gets his nipple between his lips, nipping and sucking. </p><p>Then Yuuri is pushing Victor back down against the mat, licking down the long line of his abs. He tongues briefly at his belly button, and drops a series of kisses down through the trail of hair leading into the waistband of his pants. There’s one thing Yuuri wants right now more than anything else, and he wastes no time in getting at it. He quickly pulls off Victor’s pants and briefs, and they both groan a little as Victor’s cock springs free. </p><p>Yuuri inhales Victor’s scent there for just a moment, before taking him into his mouth. Victor gasps, both hands twisting in Yuuri’s hair. </p><p>Yuuri will never ever get tired of sucking Victor’s cock. He got off to the thought of doing this for years before he got to experience the real thing, and he still can’t get enough. He loves the satisfying weight of him in his mouth, feeling every ridge of him with his tongue, the little moans and gasps Victor can never hold back. </p><p>He reaches under Victor and squeezes his ass, encouraging him to thrust up into his mouth. They’ve done this enough times now that Victor knows what Yuuri’s asking for, and he obliges with a tight roll of his hips. Yuuri moans around him as Victor uses his mouth. Victor’s grip is tight in his hair, and he’s watching himself disappear into Yuuri with a look of awe, mouth open. He’s always careful with this, no matter how carried away they are, and his thrusts are controlled, deliberate. </p><p>“Ngh, Yuuri,” he says with a strangled sigh. “Ah… ah… you’re so good. So perfect. God, you’re going to have to stop if you want to do anything else.”</p><p>Yuuri pulls off with a wet pop and smiles. “I’d better stop, then, because I am definitely not finished with you yet.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes darken at the promise. With no warning, Yuuri grabs Victor’s knees and pushes them up against his chest, exposing him completely to Yuuri’s hungry gaze. </p><p>Victor gasps. “Yes. God yes. That, please. Want you inside me,” he stutters out.</p><p>Yuuri hums, then dives in, licking wetly at his hole. </p><p>“Ah! Yuuuuri, I’m all sweaty!” Victor complains.</p><p>Yuuri chuckles. “I know. I like you that way.” But he relents, and pulls back. “Hang on a sec. Let me get…” He drops a quick kiss to the bend of Victor’s knee, before standing up and darting back over to his abandoned shopping bags. He digs around in one for a moment before finding what he’s looking for: the bottle of lube he purchased earlier.</p><p>He returns with his prize and stops, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Victor is laid out on the floor, looking absolutely wrecked. His face and chest are flushed, and his hair is a mess. He’s braced back against one elbow while reaching down with his other hand, running a finger around his opening. </p><p>“Yuuri, come on, don’t tease,” he pleads with a little pout. “Get down here and fuck me.” </p><p>Yuuri can’t say no to that, so he quickly shucks off his pants and briefs before joining Victor again on the mat. Victor hauls him in for a rough kiss as Yuuri opens the lube and spreads it over his fingers. The lube seems to have some sort of sweet scent, but it hardly registers amidst his eagerness to get his hands on Victor again.</p><p>He fingers Victor open as they kiss wetly, panting against each other’s mouths. It doesn’t take long for Victor to open up for him. By the time he has three fingers pushing in, Victor’s breaths are coming hard and he’s making little mewls of pleasure.</p><p>“Please, Yuuri, now...please, I’m ready,” he gasps. </p><p>“OK. OK, I’ve got you,” Yuuri says, gently removing his fingers and slicking up his cock. He lines up and pushes in slowly, holding still once he bottoms out and waiting while Victor relaxes around him. It only takes a moment before Victor is ready, urging Yuuri on with a rock of his hips. They both moan, and Yuuri starts thrusting into him in earnest. He grabs one of Victor’s legs, pressing it back against his chest until he’s in a similar position to the one he was stretching in earlier. It changes the angle, and Victor cries out as his eyes flutter closed.</p><p>“Yes! Ah… right there… right there Yuuri… so good,” he pants. </p><p>Now that they have the right angle, Yuuri fucks Victor slowly, dragging his cock over his prostate again and again. Victor is a tight, warm vice around him, and the pleasure builds and builds until they’re both gasping, clinging to each other.</p><p>Victor bucks his hips again, urging Yuuri on. “Please….please… I need it...harder, harder.”</p><p>“So demanding,” Yuuri retorts, but he picks up his pace a little and Victor whimpers.</p><p>“More...more, you can go harder,” he begs again, his face twisting in pleasure. They’re both getting close to the edge.</p><p>Yuuri laughs. “Victor, if I fuck you any harder you won’t be able to land any of your jumps tomorrow without wincing. Everyone will know what I’ve done to you.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes widen. “Yes...yes! Make me feel it. Please, Yuuri, please...please...”</p><p>Yuuri can’t help but respond to Victor’s desperation: he always wants to give Victor exactly what he wants. So he sits back on his heels, pulling Victor with him so that his ass is flush in his lap. Victor moans and wraps his long legs around Yuuri’s waist, hands scrabbling against the floor. Surrounded by Victor’s body like this, it’s easy to give in and give them what they both want. He fucks into Victor hard, holding him firmly by the hips so he can’t do anything other than lay there and take it. Victor’s spine is arched beautifully in this position, and his hard cock smacks against his stomach with every one of Yuuri’s thrusts. He’s practically sobbing now as Yuuri uses him relentlessly, bringing them both closer and closer to that precipice.</p><p>He can tell Victor is almost there by the ratcheting tension in his body, his increasingly loud cries, the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He reaches down with one hand and strokes once over Victor’s cock, and that’s all it takes for Victor to come. His entire body locks up as he shoots stripes of come up over his own stomach and chest, mouth open in a silent O of ecstasy. </p><p>Watching Victor and feeling his pleasure in the fluttering pulses around Yuuri’s cock is enough to send Yuuri over the same edge. He thrusts a couple more times, burying himself as deep as he can in Victor’s body and comes hard in a blinding rush of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, as they lay sprawled out on the floor with their sweat slowly evaporating, Victor turns to him and says, “Do you smell something sweet?”</p><p>Yuuri sniffs, and finds that there is indeed a strange sweet scent in the air. Belatedly, he remembers his panic at the pharmacy.</p><p>“Um, yeah... I think it’s the lube?” he says.</p><p>“Oh really?” Victor says. He rolls over and picks up the bottle, then chuckles a little. “Cherry flavored, how adventurous Yuuri!”</p><p>“Ugh, what?” Yuuri responds. “I don’t even like cherry flavor.”</p><p>Victor laughs. “Then why did you get it?”</p><p>“I couldn’t read the bottle!” Yuuri says defensively.</p><p>“I see. And the picture of the cherries on it didn’t give it away?” Victor teases.</p><p>Now that Yuuri looks more closely, he can indeed see that there is a rather prominent image of a pair of cherries on the label. He sighs. “I may have panicked a little.”</p><p>Victor smiles fondly. “Well, clearly I’ve been neglecting an important part of your Russian education. Don’t worry though, I’ll teach you all the names of fruit so next time you can choose a flavor you’ll want to taste.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>Yuuri laughs. “Ok. It’s a deal. In the meantime, what will we do with this one?” He eyes the bottle skeptically.</p><p>“Oh, I think I’ll be able to come up with a few uses for it,” Victor says with a sly smile. “As it happens, <i>I</i> rather like the flavor.” </p><p>And indeed, later that night Victor proves quite thoroughly just how much he enjoys the taste of cherries.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>